I Just Wanna Live
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Harry hat endgültig die Schnauze voll. Alle wollen ihn in irgendeine Schublade stecken, doch das wird er jetzt ändern  und zwar indem er mit Ginny Weasley ausgeht! Boah ich bin echt schlecht im Summaries schreiben XD.Findet es selbst raus! HG R&R please!


Hallo!

Mich packt das Schreiben im Moment wieder... hab so viele Anfänge auf dem PC, an die trau ich mich jetzt noch mal ran. Also, das hier wäre meine zweite Harry/Ginny Fanfiction. Bin da also noch ganz unerfahren drin und weiß auch nicht, ob es mir gelingt oder nicht. Deswegen dürft ihr mir nachher entweder sagen: "Verzieh dich, Mädel, du hast es ja mal überhaupt nich drauf!" oder "Könntest du ruhig mal weiterschreiben" oder, oder, oder... was auch immer euch zu dem was hier unten steht einfällt. Ich überlasse es euch zu entscheiden, ob ich diese FF weiterschreiben soll oder nicht. Na dann mal aufi! XD

* * *

_**I just wanna live**_

_by Ronsreallove _

„Mr Potter- wie würden sie das Ereignis im Ministerium beschreiben? Beängstigend? Aufregend? Tragisch?"

In Harry sammelte sich mit jeder Frage dieser nichtswissenden Reporter mehr Wut an. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Er hatte schon genug durchmachen müssen in der letzten Zeit. Und jetzt rissen diese Volltrottel nach drei Monaten die noch nicht ganz verheilten Wunden in Harry auf. Sirius' Tod war etwas, das er wohl nie ganz überwinden würde.

„Harry, wie steht es nach diesem Vorfall in Sachen Liebe? Die Mädchen müssen dir doch scharenweise hinterher laufen, jetzt wo du noch berühmter bist!"

„Nein, tun sie nicht. Und es ist mir auch egal", sagte Harry und konnte seine Wut nun kaum noch unterdrücken.

Doch es war gelogen. Harry musste aufpassen, dass er nicht irgendwelche Liebestränke untergejubelt bekam. Wann immer er durch die Korridore ging, bemerkte er die beinahe gierigen Blicke vieler Mädchen und wenn er einem von ihnen zufällig in die Augen sah, fiel diejenige entweder fast in Ohnmacht (was Harry nur mit den Augen rollen ließ) oder sie klimperte ihm mit ihren Wimpern entgegen. Es war auch schon vorgekommen, dass eine dieser „verrückten Groupies", wie Ron sie gerne nannte („Ronald, du bist unmöglich!", meinte Hermine immer hitzig, wenn Harrys bester Freund dies sagte), ihn angesprochen hatte. Sie wollte offenbar mit ihm ausgehen, aber Harry versuchte ihr so nett wie möglich, und ihm fiel es dieser Tage äußert schwer, nett zu sein, zu erklären, dass er kein Interesse hatte.

„Das kannst du übrigens auch all deinen kleinen Freundinnen sagen", meinte er, als er die kichernde Schar hinter Cecilia Hastings bemerkte. Sie wurde rot und die gackernden Küken hinter ihr liefen flink in alle Richtungen davon, noch irrer kichernd als zuvor.

Harry wimmelte nun jegliche Reporter ab und flüchtete ins Schloss, wo diese Pfuscher nicht hin durften. Eine Anweisung Dumbledores, über die der 16-jährige äußerst glücklich war. Er setzte sich in der Großen Halle an den Tisch der Gryffindors, gegenüber von Ron und Hermine, die sich gerade, wie es aussah, gegenseitig Toast in den Mund schoben.

„Oh… Hi Harry", kaute Hermine und grinste ihn dann an. Ron saß ebenso breit grinsend da.

Harry gluckste und sah seine beiden besten Freunde an. Sie waren seit ungefähr zwei Monaten zusammen. Sie stritten sich zwar immer noch, aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher und aus bedeutungsvolleren Gründen als Hausaufgaben, oder dem Sinn von Quidditch. Es war unglaublich, wie die beiden sich verändert hatten, nur, weil sie zusammen waren. Harry freute sich für Ron und Hermine, aber manchmal ging ihm ihr Benehmen auf die Nerven. Sie waren schon fast wieder **zu** verliebt, um die beiden ständig ertragen zu können.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ron und legte den Arm um Hermine.

„Was? Oh… ja, sicher. Wisst ihr was, ich hab keinen großen Hunger, ich nehm' mir nur 'nen Toast und dann lass ich euch wieder allein."

„Nein, bleib doch noch! Wir sehen dich in letzter Zeit so wenig. Du verkrümelst dich ja ständig", meinte Hermine.

„Seit wann benutzt du denn Wörter wie „verkrümeln"?", fragte Ron belustigt.

„Seit du dich ständig um mich herumbewegst. Das erspart mir lästiges Erklären von Wörtern, die du nicht verstehst."

„Soll das heißen, du hältst mich für blöde?"

„Nein, das soll heißen, dass ich dich liebe und dir ersparen möchte, dass **du** dich für blöde hältst."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, während Ron glücklich, aber leicht debil vor sich hingrinste.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns Leute!", sagte Harry und verschwand dann, ohne, dass Ron oder Hermine noch ein Wort sagen konnten.

Er ging Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er versuchen wollte, den Aufsatz für Snape über „_Morchella conica"_ und ihre Wirkung in den meisten Zaubertränken zu schreiben. Harry hasste schon jetzt diese spezielle Pilzart. Auf seinem Stockwerk angekommen und nur ein paar Meter von der Fetten Dame entfernt, wurde er allerdings aufgehalten. Romilda Vane, eine nicht unbedingt hässliche, aber auch nicht unbedingt schlaue Gryffindor, die zwei Jahrgänge unter Harry, Ron und Hermine war, stellte sich vor ihn.

„Hi Harry", sagte sie und Harry wusste sofort, worauf sie aus war.

„Was ist?", fragte er genervt.

„Och, weißt du, ich hab mich gefragt, ob du nächstes Wochenende schon was vorhast", sagte Romilda zuckersüß, doch Harry war das egal. Er ging weiter zum Portraitloch. Sie dackelte ihm hinterher.

„Heißt das nein? Ich meine, du weißt ja bestimmt, dass es dieses Wochenende einen Ausflug nach Hogsmead gibt."

„Ja, und? Zitroneneis!", sagte Harry zu der fetten Dame und das Portrait schwang beiseite und ließ ihn und Romilda ein.

„Nun ja, ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht…"

„Weißt du was?", schnitt Harry ihr das Wort ab. „Ich hab schon was vor!"

„Oh… und was?" Dieses Mädchen wollte einfach nicht locker lassen und Harry sah sich im Raum um, auf der Suche nach einer Ausrede, warum er nicht mit ihr ausgehen konnte, als Ginny Weasley den Raum betrat.

Harry ging schnurstracks auf sie zu.

„Hey Ginny, gehst du am Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead?"

Harry hörte praktisch, wie Romildas Kinnlade den Boden berührte. (A/N: #durchsage mach# Ein Pflaster für Romilda Vanes Kinn in den Gryffindor Turm, bitte! Danke! #aufleg#) Ginny allerdings sah Harry geschockt und verwirrt an.

„Machst du Witze?", fragte sie und sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an.

„Nein", sagte Harry schlicht. Ginny sagte eine Weile lang gar nichts, dann:

„Okay."

Romilda stampfte wütend davon.

„Welcher Minimuff ist der denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Rons Schwester und deutete auf das davon rauschende Etwas, das Romilda war.

„Kein Ahnung", log Harry. „Treffen wir uns Samstag um 10 Uhr in der Eingangshalle?"

„10 Uhr klingt gut. Also… bis dann… oder bis später. Na ja, du weißt schon was ich meine." Mit diesen Worten verließ Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Portraitloch.

Harry ließ sich in einen der Sessel nahe am Feuer plumpsen. Was hatte er nur getan? Und vor allem: warum? Er hätte Romilda genauso gut sagen können, dass er keine Lust hatte mit ihr auszugehen, so wie er es bei all den anderen Mädchen getan hatte. Wollte er einfach zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte, dass sie ihn alle in Ruhe lassen sollten? Dass er – vergeben war? Aber warum hatte er dann ausgerechnet Ginny Weasley, die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes, der ihn garantiert umbringen würde, wenn er von der Sache Wind bekam, gefragt? War es, weil er sie kannte und wusste, dass sie schon lange nichts mehr für ihn empfand? Weil er wusste, dass er all die anderen dadurch abschreckte und trotzdem niemanden verletzte, niemandem Hoffnungen machte? Harry wusste es selber nicht so genau und beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und an seinem Aufsatz zu schreiben.

Einige Stunden später (Harry hatte gerade seinen letzten Punkt gesetzt und wollte sich seinen fertigen Aufsatz durchlesen) kam, was kommen musste. Ein zerzauster (wahrscheinlich hatte er mit Hermine in einer Ecke der Bibliothek „gelernt") und aufgebracht wirkender Ron Weasley stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dicht gefolgt von einer ebenso zerzausten (sie hatten also wirklich „gelernt") Hermine Granger und einer weder zerzausten noch aufgebrachten, aber mit dem Kopf schüttelnden Ginevra Weasley. Harry ahnte nichts Gutes, als Ron, der ihn gerade erblickt hatte, auf ihn zugestampft kam.

„Du gehst mit meiner Schwester aus? Mit _meiner Schwester?_ Hast du 'nen Vollknall?!"

Harry legte seine Feder beiseite und stand auf, nur für den Fall, dass Ron sich überlegen sollte, ihn zu schlagen. Im Stehen hatte er bessere Möglichkeiten auszuweichen.

„Ron, beruhige dich", sagte Harry langsam.

„Beruhigen?_BERUHIGEN_?_Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle_?", tobte Ron weiter. „Ich meine, was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei meine Schwester auszuführen? Von all diesen verrückten Groupies, die dir alle fünf Sekunden schmachtende Blicke zuwerfen, sagst du ausgerechnet zu MEINER SCHWESTER „ja"??? Geht's noch???"

„Ich hab sie gefragt, nicht sie mich. Das ist was anderes, Ron", sagte Harry und musste sich teilweise anstrengen bei dem Anblick Rons nicht loszulachen.

„Ron, warum setzt du dich nicht hin und beruhigst dich und dann reden wir darüber, hm?", versuchte Hermine die zu eskalieren drohende Lage zu retten.

„Ich will mich aber nicht hinsetzen! Und ich will auch nicht darüber reden! Es ist praktisch ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass man nicht mit der Schwester seines besten Freundes ausgeht! Und sie" –er deutete auf Ginny – „ist nun mal meine verdammte Schwester, verdammt noch eins!!!"

Er atmete einige Male tief durch, drehte sich dann zu Ginny um und sagte:

„Das erste verdammt nehm ich zurück. Du bist nicht verdammt."

Ginny nickte bloß genervt. Hermine stand dort, sah von Harry zu Ginny und dann zu Ron und dachte offenbar aufgeregt nach.

„Komm schon, Ron. Wir gehen", sagte sie dann schlicht und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Ich werd die beiden jetzt garantiert nicht alleine lassen! Wer weiß was er anstellt, wenn…", fing Ron an und sah Harry düster an, als Hermine ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Weißt du noch, was ich vorhin zu dir gesagt hab?"

„Ja, das weiß ich noch, aber was hat das denn damit… oh."

Ron sah abwechselnd zu Harry und Hermine, warf Harry dann einen besonders bösen Blick zu, zeigte drohend mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, was er allerdings nicht tat und stürmte dann einfach davon. Hermine war ihm auf den Fersen, als sie sich kurz vorm Portrait noch einmal umwandte und sagte:

„Er meint es nicht so. Du kennst ja Rons Temperament."

„Zu Genüge", nuschelte Harry.

„Ich finde es übrigens toll, dass ihr beiden ausgeht!", fügte Hermine hinzu, grinste die beiden einmal breit an, verschwand und ließ Harry und Ginny zurück, die sich anschwiegen.

„In fünf Minuten hat er die Sache vergessen", sagte Ginny dann.

„Glaubst du wirklich? Ich weiß nicht recht", meinte Harry und sah auf den Portraitrücken, hinter dem Ron und Hermine verschwunden waren.

„Ach, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen… Hermine ist bei ihm, die schafft alles, wenn auch auf eine Weise, die ich mir nicht bildlich vorstellen möchte."

Harry lachte. „Ja… ich mir auch nicht."

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du das Samstag jetzt nicht mehr möchtest", sagte Ginny und sah mit ihren dunkelbraunen Augen in seine.

„Nein, das stimmt mich nicht um. Es bleibt bei 10 Uhr in der Eingangshalle", sagte Harry und lächelte Ginny freundlich an, die zurücklächelte und dann in ihren Schlafsaal verschwand.

Er sah ihr nach, sah ihr langes, feuerrotes Haar mit jedem Schritt, den sie machte hin und her schwingen, bis sie verschwunden war. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Gerade hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, alles abzusagen und sich aus der Schlinge zu ziehen und doch hatte er es nicht getan.

„Ich glaube, so langsam verlierst du den Verstand, Harry", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Eine Minute später redete er sich ein, nur weiterhin zugesagt zu haben, um Romilda Vane eins auszuwischen und ihr und jedem anderen Mädchen in Schloss Hogwarts zu beweisen, dass er jedes Wort ernst meinte, dass er sich selbst aussuchte, mit wem er ausging. Aber als Ginny plötzlich wieder die Treppe runterkam, ihr Haar nun hochgebunden, ihre braunen, funkelnden Augen dadurch noch mehr hervorstechend und ihm mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln verkündete, sie würde in die Bibliothek gehen, hatte er diese Begründung für sein Handeln schon längst vergessen. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch sie war…

„Reiß dich zusammen… Ron hat Recht… sie ist immerhin seine Schwester."

Harry ließ sich erneut in den Sessel fallen und seufzte. Ron würde ihn ab sofort genauestens beobachten.

* * *

Okay... Schonlungslose Ehrlilchkeit bitte... ist das eine Fortsetzung wert? 


End file.
